<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Oblivious by elvish_sky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947375">That Oblivious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvish_sky/pseuds/elvish_sky'>elvish_sky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LotR Legolas x Reader Collection [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Humor, Legolas/Reader - Freeform, merry and pippin - Freeform, pure ridiculous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvish_sky/pseuds/elvish_sky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noticing the connection between you and Legolas, Merry and Pippin attempt to get you to realize your feelings for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Legolas Greenleaf/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LotR Legolas x Reader Collection [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Oblivious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A.N: This one was ridiculously fun to write! I got to incorporate one of my favorite little tropes that I’ve always wanted to put in a fic. Thank you very much for this request, Anon. I hope you enjoy it!<br/>Requested by Anon on Tumblr: helloo! I'm not sure this is the right way to do this, (please tell me if it isn't and how to do it properly, and sorry!!) but may i request a legolas x reader where the reader is part of the fellowship, and merry and pippin make their mission to get them together because they noticed how they feel for each other? take your time and thank you!!<br/>Word Count: 1,521<br/>Pairing: Legolas x Reader<br/>Warnings: Some insinuations, fluff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That Oblivious</p><p>    “Pip! Have you noticed that?” Merry had run up alongside Pippin, returning after walking behind you and Legolas.<br/>    “Notice what?” Pippin was confused. He hadn’t seen any mushrooms, and no one else had done anything even mildly amusing in several days. To tell the truth, Pippin was beginning to get bored.<br/>    “Well,” Merry had that glint in his eyes that meant he was planning something. “I was behind Y/N and Legolas, and they were talking about archery and elves, rather boring things if you must know. However, they do seem like they might be good together. I think we should set them up!” <br/>    Pippin perked up. “I like that idea!” He thought back over the last several weeks with the Fellowship, remembering the glances one of you had snuck at the other when you didn’t think anyone would notice. How whenever you were going on and on about something boring, Legolas would be rapt with attention, and when he cooked you were always the first to praise his skills, even though they were rather mediocre. <br/>    “The only issue is, I’m not sure they know that they’ve fallen in love. This is going to take some work.” Merry was ready, though. He, like Pippin, had been getting tired of the mundane regularity of the journey. <br/>    “Alright then. Where should we begin?” <br/>    Merry slung his arm over his friend’s shoulders. “I was thinking we could start small.” <br/>    Coming back to the campsite with armfuls of firewood, you plopped it down next to the fire, and turned, wanting to go grab something from your pack. To your surprise, your stuff was not where you had placed it earlier. <br/>    “Y/N?” Legolas called to you from the other side of the clearing. “Why is your stuff next to mine?” <br/>    You jogged over to him to see that your bedroll had, in fact, been placed right next to his, and your packs were side-by-side. “I have absolutely no idea. I did not put it there.” You shrugged. “It seems like a pain for one of us to move, let us just stay here.” The elf nodded, and you went back to building the fire. Neither of you noticed the two hobbits congratulating themselves in the background, pleased that the first part of their plan had worked. <br/>    You awoke the next morning to the soft sound of breathing in your ear. Surprised, you jerked into a sitting position, and the arm slung across your body flopped back onto the owner. His legs, however, were still slightly entwined with yours. <br/>    “Legolas?” You were shocked to find yourself sleeping, snuggling, really, with the elf. He blinked awake, “Y/N? What- why are we sleeping together?” <br/>    You shook your head. “I honestly do not know. I woke up, and we were like this. Well, except your arm was around my waist, too.” He was blushing like mad, now. “I’m so sorry, Y/N. Our bedrolls were close together last night and somehow we must have shifted closer, and I’m a snuggler when I sleep…” He was rambling now. <br/>    “It’s ok, Legolas.” You were laughing at him at this point. “I did not mind, and it is not like we did anything wrong!”<br/>    “Ok.” He looked sheepish. “Shall we not speak of this to anyone else?” <br/>You agreed and shook his hand to seal the deal. Rising, you separated your bedding and packed it up, then going around and waking everyone up to start the day. Hidden from your view, Merry and Pippin had been perched in a tree and seen you and Legolas sleeping.     <br/>“I cannot believe that did not work!” Merry was disappointed. “Do not worry, Merry! We still have many more plans to get to!” Pippin was rubbing his hands together in excitement. Clambering down the tree, the two hobbits pretended to come from the direction of their bedrolls, yawning as they walked over to you and Legolas. <br/>“Morning, Y/N, Legolas! How did you sleep?” Merry was going to have a little fun with this and stifled a chuckle as the two of you looked everywhere except at each other. <br/>“That was ridiculous.” Merry was furious as he plopped down on a rock next to Pippin. They had spent most of the day walking trying to put you and Legolas in situations where you’d realize. They had tripped you to make you fall into Legolas’ arms so many times that Aragorn was worried you might have a balance issue, and Legolas was worried about Pippin’s eyes given the amount they’d winked at him. <br/>“We shall not give up yet!” Pippin was still very determined. “I have a plan.” <br/>“Pip, your last six plans have not worked. It might be time to give up.” Merry was rubbing his forehead in exasperation. <br/>“Nope! This time it’ll work, trust me.” Pippin was dead set on success. <br/>Meanwhile, you were down at the stream with Legolas, Frodo, and Sam, washing off in the water. The males had kept their trousers on, and you had your chest wrappings and underthings to cover yourself, but the rest of the clothing was lying in piles on the rocks. As you were washing your hair, Frodo and Sam got out of the water and, after redonning their shirts, made their way back to the campsite. You were left alone with Legolas, and it was a little awkward, but fine. After rinsing your hair off, you turned back to the shoreline, intending to get your clothes and go warm up at the fire. <br/>Your clothes, along with the elf’s, were gone.<br/>“Legolas!” His head whipped towards you, water spraying as his wet hair moved. “Where are our clothes!” As he looked towards where they should have been, you could see his eyes widen. “I don’t know! I bet someone took them as a joke.” <br/>“Well, we should go back to the campsite and see if any of our companions know of their whereabouts.” You exited the water, dripping without anything to dry yourself on, and rather cold in the night air. Legolas, emerging next to you, was determinedly not looking at your glistening body, how the drops of water ran along your smooth skin, how the soaked wrappings on your chest left little to the imagination and your underthings clung to your skin. You, in turn, were trying not to focus on how the soaked fabric of his trousers on his legs clearly outlined all his muscles, accentuating his already apparent strength. <br/>Each trying to not stare at the other, you stomped back into the campsite to see your clothes lying next to Merry and Pippin by the fire. Stomping over to them, rather embarrassed to be this undressed out of the water in front of the whole group, you grabbed your trousers, yanking them on, and pulled your tunic over your head. <br/>“Why did you steal our clothes?” You were mad. Very mad. And, judging by the expression on Legolas’ face, he was too. </p><p>“In our defense, you weren’t supposed to just come right back when you found out your clothes were gone,” Pippin muttered. “What?” Legolas, with his keen elven ears, had heard him. “What else would we have done?” You were confused and didn’t notice the smirks on the faces of everyone else around the fire. Pippin was about to retort but thought better of it. Instead, he and Merry came and sat across from the two of you as the rest of the Fellowship looked on. You were a little worried by the seriousness on the two hobbits’ faces. <br/>“Y/N, Legolas, we have something to tell you.” Merry was a little exasperated, but Pippin looked as if he was desperately trying to hold in his excitement. <br/>“What?” You gestured apprehensively for them to continue. <br/>“Y/N, you are in love with Legolas.” Merry looked delighted with himself after speaking. An immediate guffaw was heard from Boromir, seeing where they were going with this. You, meanwhile, were processing this statement in shock. <br/>“And you, Legolas, are in love with Y/N.” Pippin looked just as pleased with himself as Merry had. <br/>You and Legolas were sitting there, shellshocked. You came to a conclusion first. <br/>“By the Valar. I am in love with Legolas!” <br/>“And, somehow without my knowledge, I’ve fallen in love with Y/N!” <br/>The twin looks of shock on your faces were too much for the rest of the Fellowship, after attempting to hold it in, they all collapsed, laughing. <br/>“What kind of confession did we just witness?!” Aragorn was possibly dying of laughter.<br/>Boromir agreed. “How can two beings possibly be that oblivious?!”<br/>Ignoring them, you looked into the eyes of the elf. “You love me? Really?” <br/>He nodded. “It snuck up on me, but yes. I do.” <br/>“I love you too, Legolas.” <br/>He lifted his arm with a delighted expression, gesturing for you to scooch closer. Doing so, he wrapped his arm around your shoulders and pulled you into him. You rested your head on his shoulder, content to sit there with him and watch your friends roll around on the forest floor, still consumed with laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>